


Softie

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Starbucks, background draeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: “Why don’t you ask her yourself, goofball?” Braeden asks as she scoops up his money and puts it in the register. “Put me out of your misery.”“I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes,” Scott says, but he’s grinning.Or: Braeden pretends not to ship Scira.





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my old tumblr, inspired by a post from [nepale](http://nepale.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "Braeden pretending that she doesn’t ship scira is gonna be my new favourite thing. She’s the fan girl that goes home and reads the fics under her covers"

Scott comes into the shop looking particularly glum one Tuesday, and when he orders his caffe vanilla frappuccino, he forgets to ask for mocha to be added in.

Braeden remembers anyway, and adds it. She doesn’t charge him, though, because as loathe as she is to admit it, she likes the kid. She doesn’t always like the friends he brings with him, but most of the time he’s a calming influence on them. “What’s wrong with you?” she asks while the frappe is mixing. “Fail your math test?”

He digs through his wallet and resolutely doesn’t look at her. “I don’t fail tests.” He drops his money on the counter with exact change.

“So, what?” She leans onto the counter, props her chin up. Behind her, the frappe machine stops. She ignores it for a minute, because no one else is waiting and Scott will tip her anyway. “Girlfriend break up with you?”

His mouth twists down and he peeks up at her. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Braeden frowns at him. She taps her chin. “What about… uh, Kira?” She didn’t really have any trouble remembering the girl’s name. She’s one of the friends that Braeden likes. And it’s always been obvious that she and Scott are in love with each other. He buys her _cake pops,_ for cryin’ out loud. “She seems pretty dreamy.” _  
_

“it’s not like that,” he protests, shy almost. “I mean, she’s great! And I would be  _really lucky_  if she did like me. But, uh, she doesn’t want a boyfriend right now. She just wants friends.”

She raises her eyebrows and turns to get his frappuccino. “She tell you that?” she asks, adding whipped cream. 

“Uh, no,” he admits. “I overheard her say that to her dad.”

“Scott,” Braeden groans. “Are you kidding me?” she turns back around to stare him down while she draws on a perfect chocolate syrup swirl. “What do you  _expect_  her to say to her dad?” Honestly, it was nice of him to respect whatever boundaries he’d imagined she put in place, but things would work out better for  _everyone_  if he’d just, you know,  _talk to her_. And  _actually_  define those boundaries. Ugh. Boys are literally useless on their own.

Scott blushed. “Um, I guess she wouldn’t want to tell him that kind of stuff, maybe? Do you think…”

She snaps the cap over his coffee and slides it across the counter with a grin. “Why don’t you ask her yourself, goofball?” she asks as she scoops up his money and puts it in the register. “Put me out of your misery.”

“I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes,” he says, but he’s grinning. “Thanks, Braeden.” He drops a dollar into the tips jar and hurries out of the shop.

She rolls her eyes and glances over at Derek, who’s sitting in one of the softer chairs, ostensibly reading a book. He’s grinning at her, so she scowls. “See what I have to put up with?”

“It’s almost like you care,” he says, smirking and looking back down. He turns a page, but she knows he hasn’t been reading since Scott walked into the shop.

“Maybe i just do it for the tips,” she says archly, crossing her arms. “Girl’s gotta eat.”

“Sure,” he says. He turns the page back. “I just think you’re sweeter than you want everyone to think. That’s all." 

She frowns at him, and then throws a stirring stick. It bounces off of his perfectly coiffed hair. "Weirdo.”

But when Scott and Kira walk into the shop that Friday, shyly holding hands and ordering a pumpkin loaf to share, she can’t help but grin. Maybe Derek is right. Maybe she’s getting soft. 

But at least the results are cute.

 


End file.
